The Change of Heart
by LilRin
Summary: Hi this is my first fic! The summary is inside. Plez R&R!


_Summary:_ _Syaoran is a cold hearted man. As his only way to survive, he assaults men, with a reason or not he will kill them. One day he falls in love with this woman named Sakura he met one day. Sakura was an innocent woman that could attract any man near her. When the two do meet every emotion turns out differently._

**_"The Change of Heart"  
_**

"Fuck! Ya won again!" A man with red hair and shimmering gold eyes said. A man with black hair and quiet blue eyes looked at him and the man with blond hair and gentle green eyes. The man with the red hair is Rei Kawasaki and the man with black hair was Kenji Fukazawa. Those two were the blond man's guards since he was an famous actor. He was Jake Gomez. "Heh, you can't blame me. I'm good at it and you know it." Jake said. Kenji was quiet as the two talked. "Man, I'm home. See you guys later!" Jake said as he went inside his home. "Welp! There's anotha day! I'll be able tah pay my bills at home!" Rei said. Kenji remained quiet but paused and turned back to the mansion. "Something happened..." Kenji said. "I didn't hear anything." Kenji broke inside Jake's home. "Man!! You're going to pay big time fer that door!!" Rei said looking at how much damage Kenji made. Gun shots were heard upstairs. Rei ran up. "Jake you okay?!" Rei asked seeing that he was in the floor with a bleeding arm. "Who the hell are you?!" Rei said.   
  
Kenji was on the floor unconscious. _Shit, I got an injured man and one that's unconscious_, Rei thought and got his gun. He could see he had a strange gun. The gun had a blue glowing color on it and it was the only thing that Rei could see from the assassin. "My name? It's Syaoran Li. But you'll never be able to remember it." Then he could see the bullet coming at him. He doesn't move because he's too scared. The bullet goes straight to his heart. Rei slowly down on the floor spilling his blood on the fine carpet. "Rei!!" Jake cried out as tears fell from his eyes. "Rei..." He moved to him. "Mr. Gomez, I'll give you a quick death if you hold still." Syaoran said. The color of the gun was now red. Jake was still as Rei was. "You're not going to kill him if you die." Kenji said getting up with his gun. "That was one hell of a knock out you gave me. But I'm not going to die especially when I got someone waiting for me..."  
  
Syaoran pointed the gun at Kenji. He didn't move neither did Kenji. Syaoran made the first shot but Kenji moved away from his shot just leaving him a cut on the arm. Kenji shot back aiming for his leg but he was too fast. Kenji shot some more but he couldn't lay a scratch on him. Kenji ended up being shot on his leg then at his stomach. He was unable to move. His face was facing the bloodly carpet. Syaoran noticed that Jake was getting out but he ended up being shot. Kenji could tell because he could see and and hear him screaming. Tears bursted out of his eyes knowing that he could be next. "Oh my love... Forgive me. My promise... has been broken." Blood came out as he spoke. He imagined his love right there near the cherry blossoms. Kenji starts the reach her. "I love you so much, Sa...Sa.." But he was shot at the head before he could finish.  
  
Syaoran looked around the house taking away all the evidence. "Another day at work..." Syaoran said as he left through the window where he came in. He walked in the drizzling rain home. He finally reached it. It was a mansion full of killers but it was home to him ever since he was small. "Hey Mr. Li... Come in! You're soaking wet!" It was one of the workers there. She was energetic and was a great cook. "Hello Suzuki. I'll be going to my room. Do I have any messages?" He asked and let himself in. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a well-built body and a cold hearted attitude to mostly everyone he met. "Nope, I'll bring you dinner soon..."  
  
He went to his room and put his equipment away. Here's your dinner." Suzuki said bringing a bento box in his room. "Here's your tea too." She placed them in front of him and left to serve another room. He broke his chopsticks and ate. He couldn't help but think of that man who had someone waiting for him. He could only imagine his boss Yukito waiting to tell him who his next victim. He finished his food and left it on the side of the door where one of the workers would get. He rolled under his bed, not the bed sheets. He placed his gun next to him just in case of an emergency.  
  
In morning Syaoran was walking with one of the assassins of Yuki. "Hey, Syaoran. Yuki just told me ta tell ya there's a new man ya gots ta deal with." The person next to him was Yuri Yaraka. She was only 12 when she worked as an assassin and messenger for Yuki. She's now 15 and one year older than Syaoran. She has long brown hair that was in a braid and had glittering light brown eyes. She was the second best assassin of Yuki since Syaoran came. "I said Li..." Syaoran said. Yuri looked at him in confusion and then realized what she said. "Sorry _Li_. Anyways Yuki said that you have to get this guy dead." She said while handing him a picture. "He's name is Kerry Okinawa. He's 17 years old. Has dead parents and has no other relatives. He'll be showing up in the strip bar right over there 'round 10 at night." She said pointing at the bar there. "Guess he works there or somethin'. But ain't there no no kids allowed in strips clubs under the age 18 or older? Welps talked yer ass off. Hope you have a fun time. I gots work ta do! See ya!" She said running off. Syaoran looked at the picture. He looked at his watch and saw that he had a lot of time before he could attack.  
  
As he walks he see a woman in the crowd of people. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her until Yuri saw him. "Li!!" She said waving at him. "So ya enjoying yer wait?" She asked. She noticed he looked at this woman that was about his age. She had honey brown hair and it wasn't long or short it was in between and innocent emerald green eyes. But thing there that made him realize why she was so noticeable was because she had these pairs of bloody red earrings. That made her stand out from all the women Syaoran saw. Those earrings could just remind him of death any time. "Hmm... Looking at pretty women here or somethin'? She asked. Syaoran glared at her. "Well she's a pretty one don't cha think?" She said. He stayed quiet as she talked. He turned to look at the woman for one last time but once he did she disappeared. _She's gone_, he thought. "Li, ya there?" Yuri said as she waving a hand in front of him. That caught his attention. "What?" He said. "Wanna hang out? I gots nothin' ta do and it's only 6 at noon!" Yuri said. "No, I'll pass." Syaoran said. "How 'bout some drinks?" Yuri said. "No. And when I say 'no' that's my final answer." He said firmly and walked away from her. "Aw, Li yer such a pooper!" She said and went to a bar.  
  
When it finally reached somewhere near 10 Syaoran went to the strip club. He walked inside and saw that Kerry wasn't there. He was in confusion. He searched around and asked some workers if they ever saw him but they would say that hey never did. Syaoran sat on a chair and looked around the crowd. He thought that Kerry wouldn't arrive yet since it wasn't quite 10. He waited for a couple of minutes. Then he noticed there was a couple going up to a room from his side at the back. He asked a worker if he saw Kerry in one of the rooms. But the man shook his head so he decided to check the rooms out for himself. He carefully listened to to the rooms. But he could mostly hear people having sex or something. But in one room everything was silent. He wondered if Kerry was in there and unlocked the door and entered. He ended up seeing a dead hooker on the bed. He thought it was useless going in but then he heard the shower and checked the bathroom. There he found Kerry dead in a bath tub food of blood. He left a room and out of the bar.   
  
He kept wondering who killed the kid but at the same time he was happy that he didn't have to do it. As he walked it started to rain again. Man with chains at the stops him. He grins and Syaoran. "Ready to die?" He said and threw his chain at him which was now wrapped around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran tries to get rid of the chain but it was no use. He take out his gun and shots at him but misses. The man goes around in a circle and covers Syaoran's legs. Syaoran sees his idea and shot his gun at the chains. in a few seconds there was a small explosion and Syaoran was lose. "You broke my chains..." The man said. Syaoran smirks. "And I'm going to break you next." Syaoran said and aimed at him. But quickly the man gets his sword and stabs Syaoran right on the stomach. Syaoran tries to pull out the sword but that keeps scratching his hands. The man pull it out. Once he did Syaoran took his gun and hit his legs and stomach. The guy lies on the floor. Syaoran walks to him and pull him by the collar. "Who the fuck are you and who sent you?!" Syaoran asked. "Shogun's assassin bitch." He said as he spitted on Syaoran's face. Syaoran drops him and gets his gun and presses the button which turns red. Syaoran shots him right on the head as Syaoran walks away as the explosion blows his back.  
  
Syaoran holds on his stomach and continues to walk as he could feel each pain. Just then he notices the same young woman from the crowd in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asks. She didn't really seem scared that she just saw him kill a man. Syaoran just looked at her. He knew he should get away from her but he just stays there. She gets closer to him. "I'll help you..." She said. When she got closer Syaoran fell. "Hey... where do you live? I'll bring you there..." She said. "Go to a mansion... The Shoru mansion... straight... right... straight...right...left..." He said and fainted. She followed his directions and reached the mansion. She opened the door and saw Suzuki. "Please help... He fainted." She said. Suzuki helps her carry Syaoran to his room and heals up all his wounds. "Thanks for helping him here. What's your name?" Suzuki asked. "Um... Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." She said. "I'm Suzuki Koi. You seem very helpful... Would you like to work here?" She asked. Sakura gave a little thought. "I'll even pay you..." Sakura giggled. "Okay then..." 

By morning Syaoran was awake. He stared out his window. He thought of Sakura and Yuki had told him.

[FLASH]

_"Hey Syaoran looks like you're finally awake..." Yukito said. "Yuki, why did you let that girl work here?" Syaoran asked. "Don't blame me. Blame Suzuki. I'm not even in charge of the workers here in the mansion remember. Anyways you should stay in bed. When you're fully healed you should take one more mission and then retire." Yukito said. Syaoran was shocked. "What, I'm not leaving. This is the only place I truly belong!" Syaoran said. "No you are going to leave after your last mission. That's final Syaoran." He said. "Why coz' i didn't kill that Kerry? Coz' someone else did?" Syaoran said in a rude tone. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. This is for your own good! And you better fuckin' listen to me or I'll fuckin' kill you myself!" Yukito warned him. "There are assassins that are trying to get you dead! And I don't want you dead! Someone here is a traitor. Someone told about you being an assassin that works for me. And right now we're starting to have problems with the Shogun again! I have a feeling that one of the people in here ratted. Now I want you to be careful. If we find out who the traitor is we'll be a little safer. The Shogun assassins are after you and you better be careful especially when you're going out." Syaoran nodded and Yukito left his room._

[END]

Syaoran noticed Sakura walking near his door with three bento boxes. "Hey." He said. Sakura stopped. "Yes Mr. Li? What would you like?" Sakura asked. "What's your name? I never got your name..." He said. "It's Sakura Kinomoto sir. Now what would you like?" She asked again. "Nothing... And Sakura..." Syaoran said. "Yes?" "Thanks for the help last night..." Sakura nodded her head and hurried to the rooms. Syaoran shut his door and went near the window again. "The traitor..." He said thinking of who would be a traitor. He shut his eyes and looked at most of his wounds. "Who is it?"

In the late afternoon Syaoran was asleep under his bed as usual. Sakura walked inside and saw that it was empty. _Where is he?_, she wondered. She looked around and somehow tripped back wards near Syaoran's bed. There she saw Syaoran point a gun at her face. But Syaoran sighed. "Sorry, I thought you would be someone else..." He said. "It's okay..." She said standing up. She started to wear a kimono like the other house workers, who were all women. "Well I was just going to give you new bandages for your wounds." Sakura said getting the bandages on the floor. Syaoran sat on his bed while Sakura got a chair. "You know you should be sleeping on your bed... not on the floor." She said. Syaoran remained quiet as she wrapped the bandages on him. "You know...you remind me of my fiancé." Sakura said. This for some reason caught Syaoran's attention. "He was always so quiet and sometimes rude to me when I first met him. But soon on he started to like me and confessed his feelings for me and he told me that he only did that coz' he used to be so lonely and quiet..."

Syaoran looked at the bandages and noticed they were almost done. "I guess you remind me so much of him... He was actually my first love..." She said as she tighten the bandages. "Done..." Sakura stood up and grabbed the extra bandages and headed toward the door. "Don't you have a marriage soon then?" He asked. "No... on the day we were to wed... I found out he...died." She said and left. Syaoran looked at the window. He laid down on his bed and thought of what Sakura said about sleeping on it. Soon he fell asleep. Sakura walked to her room and locked the door. She took a dagger in her kimono and opened it half way. There she saw a little piece of her reflection of her face. She frowned and covered it up. She placed it on her drawer and left the room.

She walked inside of Syaoran's room and saw he had no blanket. She got back to her room and took her extra blanket. She looked at him and saw how peaceful he was. "Like a child..." She said and covered him but once she did Syaoran pushed her. Syaoran saw the velvet sheet on him. "I'm so sorry Mr. Li... I should had known better to not disturb you but I could see you had no blanket..." She said. Syaoran frowned. "Please don't do that again. You should know that I, who was once the hunter, am now now be the hunted." He said coldly. He just couldn't help but feel so angry at her for her felt so insecure of his safety while sleeping on the bed. "Get out now." He said firmly. Once she stepped out she shut the door loudly which made everyone wonder what was all the commotion. Sakura rubbed her arm where Syaoran had pushed her and left.

When morning came all the assassins came down for breakfast. Syaoran had finally fully healed after the long days. Syaoran had brought his sword to breakfast for he had one last mission. He didn't feel like bringing his gun to his last mission so he brought his sword. Every man and Yuri smiled as Sakura gave them a delicious breakfast with fine tea. "Mmm... Ms. Sakura, you make the best breakfast ever." One of them said. All of them agreed. Sakura smiled to their compliment. Syaoran sat down between Yuri and a man name Eriol who was an assassin that was as good as Yuri and him. "Ya know that girl you brought home is really somethin'. She's a great cook, attractive, and nice." Yuri said. "Man, Yuri if you're going to fall in love with Sakura you have to go through me." Eriol said. "Heh, I ain't lesbo dumbass... Hmm... looks like you're ganna cheat on Tomoyo now eh?" Yuri asked. "Wish... If I had never met Tomoyo i think I'd get Sakura and bring her straight to bed." Yuri and Eriol laughed. Syaoran placed his sword up which looked like he was going to cut Eriol's head off. Everyone looked at Syaoran but Syaoran just stood up. "I think I'll get breakfast somewhere else..." He said and left. "Damn it Li!! You don't have to be so damn serious!!!" Yuri said yelling at him.

After Syaoran had finished his last kill he continued to walk home. He couldn't believe on how much he was going to miss his job. He could just remember the day they took him in when he was only 11 and was about to turn 12.

[FLASH]

_"Here Yuki. You want him you better pay up." A man with a with red hair and and dark brown eyes said. "Here... 500 yen." Yukito said to him as he left. Yuki opened the box and found a little kid with a bloody shirt and cold chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. "You're not the kid I wanted." Yukito said to him. "Why that bitch! Get him..." He said to a ma next to him and in a few minutes the a loud scream of help. Yukito looked at the kid. "Hey kid. You have a name?" He asked. "Syaoran Li." He said. "Little wolf ne? I like the name. Kid you wanna work?" Syaoran nodded. "I'll teach you have to fight. Then defense and finally... I'll teach you to kill." He said. Syaoran looked at him. "But if I finish that will I become an assassin?" He asked. Yukito nodded. "Yes, an assassin." Yukito said. "Is there someone you want to kill kid coz' you look like you do." He said. Syaoran nodded. "All I know is his first name..." Syaoran said. "What is it? I'll do a search..." He said. "Jin" Yuki smiled. "I'll starting to like you kid. I have a feeling you'll be the best." Syaoran frowned. "Thanks."_

[END]

Syaoran reached the mansion and smiled at the thought of when he first saw it and got he's own room.

[FLASH]

_"This is your new home kid!" Yukito said spreading his arms in front of the mansion. Syaoran looked in aw. "Nice?" Yukito asked. "Yeah..." Syaoran said. "Come on let me introduce you to my workers. "Suzuki!!" Yukito yelled. A young woman went to him. "What is it Yuki?" She asked. "Here's my new recruit. He's going to beat Yuri one day." Yukito said. "Yuri? Who could beat Yuri?" Suzuki asked. Before Yuki could answer Syaoran spoke. "Me." Suzuki smiled. "Come on you little cutie. I'll show you around." She said grabbing him. Suzuki show him to every room in the mansion so he wouldn't get lost and then showed him to all the people and warned him about everyone of them. _

_Syaoran and Suzuki continued to walk and then Suzuki stopped at the stairs. "Now I know we skipped this room... So now we'll check it out okay?" She said. She opened it. The room only had a bed a window viewing the field and a bathroom. "Who's room is this?" He asked. "It'll be yours. You could put more stuff in it if you like..." She said. "Ahem. Who's this kid?" It was Yuri. She had medium sized hair that were in braids. "Syaoran this is Yuri." Suzuki said. "I'll be your trainer." Yuri said. "Okay. But once I'm done being trained. I'm going to find a way to be better." Syaoran said. Yuri winced but smiled. "You're on"_

_And that started there small friendship. Each day Syaoran would be trained. Even thought Yuri knew that Syaoran was trying to be better than her she didn't bother to hold back on her training. Each day she made Syaoran sweat till he didn't have anymore sweat left. After three years of hard work Syaoran and Yuri battled. Yuki wouldn't let them use real weapons so they used markers. They had used gun that had bullets that were especially made to leave bruises and pain but at the same time not kill. It was fun for them both but the first round was a draw. Now they were ready for the real thing. Everyone watched the two teens fight. Once Syaoran had ran out of bullets Yuri thought she was up against nothing. But Syaoran ended up grabbing her by the back and chocking her until she raised her arm in defeat. And she did._

[END]

Syaoran entered the mansion and saw Yuki. "Syaoran, we got to get out of here. I heard that the Shogun's going to blow up the place or something..." Yuki said. "So you should get out by today or tomorrow coz' at the festival there's going to be one hell of a party." Yuki said. "Alright then. Thanks for the info." Syaoran said. "No problem. Enjoy your retire..." Yuki said. Syaoran nodded. "I will." He said and headed up to his room. When Syaoran thought of the leave he wondered if Sakura knew about it and wanted to leave with him. But when he thought of it how could she want to leave with someone who pushed her and talking to her coldly as you slam the door making everyone look at her. He could feel his guilt on what he did. But he thought of saying sorry.

As he walked to her room he knock. There was no noise coming but finally she said for him to come in. Once he got in Sakura looked at him with no surprise. "Hey..." Syaoran said. "Hey..." She said. "Well did you hear about the Shogun's plan?" Syaoran asked. "Yes... could you guide me out?" She asked firmly. She didn't sound angry or happy. "Please?" She said. Syaoran looked at her. A loud explosion was heard. Syaoran and Sakura could see the explosion from the window. "Shit. They must had found out about our plan to leave. Those assholes really want us dead. Come on we got to get out of here." Syaoran said not answering her. Sakura followed him out of the mansion. Syaoran grabbed his gun and sword.

Outside people were getting killed. There was all these dead bodies. Syaoran could see all of the people working from Shogun. "Come on we got to get out of their way." He said. Syaoran and Sakura ran away from them. Sakura would always try to look at the killings but Syaoran would always move her away. They ended up seeing Yukito. "Yuki!" Syaoran said. "I think they found out about our plan to leave so they must had planned on killing us earlier..." Yuki nodded. "That traitor is so good. When I see him I'll kill him." Yuki said. "Anyway I heard from Yuri that Shogun isn't going to give up until you're dead. So I want you two to leave this place as man and wife." Syaoran and Sakura remained quiet. "Yuri said that they're going to hunt you down. So to throw them off you two must be a couple. Do you understand? This, as Yuri advised, might work." Yuki said. Syaoran looked at him and nodded. "There's a safe house in the mountains. There you might be safe." Yuki said. "This war between us and Shogun won't start until they kill you for some reason..." Syaoran took a deep breath. "I'll miss you Yuki. Thanks for everything..." Syaoran said giving him a friendly hug. Sakura bowed. "Thanks." She said and went with Syaoran who was now supposed to be known as her husband.

As the two reached the mountain they both saw villages. Everyone seemed happy to see them. Sakura would see that a lot of men there would look at her but at the same time be afraid of the man she was walking with. When they reached the safe house they looked around. Sakura looked at Syaoran. _This is my new life... with my husband, _Sakura thought. Syaoran saw that it was like an old Japanese home. It had those old fashion doors, tables with those pillows they used to sit on and a bed that had no mattress but a bottom blanket, two pillows and a blanket to cover up. Syaoran saw that there was a river near and a lot of dirt where he could maybe plant. But they were fortunate that they brought some food from the village.

Syaoran and Sakura ate at the small table as they sat on the pillows. "This is great food they have don't you think?" Syaoran said smiling for like the first time. Sakura looked at him strangely and continued to eat. "So... Should we got to the village and get some seeds and maybe some net?" Syaoran asked. "Whatever you like..." Sakura said quietly as she ate.When they finished Syaoran sat by the window with his sword next to him. Sakura looked at him. "A child..." She said again. She got her extra blanket and dared to cover him again. This time he didn't push her at all or wake. He just continued to sleep near the window with his sword. Sakura smiled and went to a small table where there was a candle near her diary. She wrote:

_It's been only my first day living with Syaoran Li as his wife. Ever since we went away he's been acting differently. I can't even tell if he's worst killing. He sleeps just like a child and reminds me of my first love. How could anyone kill someone who seems so much like him. I have to kill Syaoran soon. Shogun will wonder why I keep taking so long to kill him. But I will kill him... I have to in my revenge of my darling Kenji... I must go now... I will write very soon...Good-bye my diary and friend..._

Sakura shut the book and blew out the lights. She looked at Syaoran sleeping. She cleaned the bento boxes and changed her clothes to something that would be easy for her to sleep in. She took one more look at the child and went to sleep.

In the morning once Sakura and Syaoran had finished their shopping an old friend came by. "Yuri, it's you." Syaoran said happily. Yuri smiled. "Welps, looks like you're happy with yer new life. If you really think about it I could seem like ya guys look like a _real _couple." Yuri said. Sakura looked at Yuri with a uneasy feeling. "I'm going to finish on the planting." Sakura said dismissing herself. Syaoran looked at her until she completely left. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "Well Yuki was wondering' how ya were doing." She said. "I'm doing great. But I don't think Sakura really enjoys her having to pretend to be _my _wife." Syaoran said. "Don't worry. Give that woman sometime. Anyway Yuki also sent me up here ta give ya this." Yuri said. "Medicine?" Syaoran said. Yuri nodded. "See this will help ya guys camouflage." Yuri said. Syaoran was in confusion. "But we're fine. Everyone in the village below thinks we were a married couple." Syaoran said.

Yuri couldn't believe her eyes. "My, my. I've just noticed... There's a _big _difference with Syaoran Li." A smiled curled up on her lips. "Difference?" He asked. "I never thought I would see the day. But right now... I'm seeing it." Yuri said. "What is it?" He asked. "You're in love with Sakura. First ya seem so happy. Unlike before ya was so cold hearted and just knew how to kill. But now Syaoran Li has turned to a real man." Yuri said. Syaoran was in confusion. "Come on Li. You don't have to hide it now." She said elbowing him. "_Yurrrriiii...._" He whined. "Don't '_Yurrrriiii...._' me!" Yuri said imitating him. "YURI" Syaoran said getting angry. "Hehe. Okay I hear ya." She said stopping. "But... it doesn't mean ya have an excuse from the medicine. Ya better sell 'em. Yuki might want me to check on ya two later on..." Yuri said running off. "By Ms. Sakura!" Yuri yelled out and left.

Summer ended and Sakura was getting used to her life with Syaoran. Syaoran seemed to be as gentle as a pool of water. He was no longer the fire of destruction. He was a husband that sold medicine. As the two wet down hill to the village many people bought the medicine. "Get your medicine right here! All of them for a fair price!! Come get your medicine!" Syaoran said. "Oh wow sir. You have great medicine." An old woman said. "Thank you very much. Is there anything else you need?" He asked. "Who is the beautiful woman next to you?" The old woman said. "Well... She's...my wife." Syaoran said. "Oh! I thought so... You two make a beautiful couple." She said. "Thank you." He said. "Come on you guys!! Get you're medicine before it runs out!" Syaoran continued. Sakura smiled. "Come get your medicine!" Sakura said. Syaoran turned to her and smiled. As they had their trip back to their home Sakura had a hard time. She couldn't take the wind blowing her down. Sakura fell in defeat. Syaoran turned around. "Come on... Take my hand. You'll make it... I promise." Syaoran said holding out his hand. Sakura looked at it for a few minutes. "I'll help you..." Sakura grabbed his hand and made it to his arm. Soon they both made it to their home. "I guess... We'll have a hard time going there... Good thing we had plenty of food supplies."

A few months past by and soon there was a new season. It was the end of winter and was now spring. Sakura stared at her plants as Syaoran fished. Her small planets grew to delicious vegetables and trees that bear fruit. Syaoran cooked the fish as Sakura made rice with the grain from the village. When both of them finished making the dinner Sakura got some tea. "This is great tea... Where did you get it from in the village?" Syaoran asked. Sakura remained quiet. She looked like she was going to scream and cry. "Why don't you ask me about anything about my life? Or why I wear these bizzard earrings?" Sakura said hardly screaming. Syaoran took a sip of his tea. "Well... I didn't want to bother. You told me about the death of your first love... And I just didn't want to hear anything more... because I was scared... scared that maybe you had something even more painful..." Syaoran said sadly. "Yuri found some information about you. She found out that you lost both of your parents. You had to live with your friend Tomoyo who I heard was Eriol's girlfriend. Must had been hard... right?" Syaoran said.

It was late at night. Sakura was barely naked. She only had her shirt and underwear. Syaoran was on the bed sleeping without his gun or sword. Sakura fixed up and hair and grab a pen and her diary. Sakura put on a sad smile as she wrote.

_Today was a rough day. I wish that I could just keep everything in my mind but I need to write word for word on how much I feel like shit. I have no idea why I did it but I did. _

Sakura stared at Syaoran and continued to write on her diary.

_My love for Kenji had gone. My heart, soul, and body now belove to this man that kill my first love. It was like every other day. Syaoran and I would go to the village and sell medicine as a way to hide better from the Shogun. I could not forget about the time he helped he up the hill when there was a small blizzard while he carried the extra medicine on his back. Today at dinner was different. I exploded. And I wish I never did but my heart's telling me it was the right thing to do. I just asked him why he never asked anything about me. He just told me firmly and straight. He couldn't stand hearing that my first love died. But yet he doesn't realized it was him who caused more pain. I just had enough from my friends..._

[FLASH]

_"Oh my God. Did you hear?" A young woman said. "Yeah. Kenji died. Man, see that's what he gets for trying to get married with Sakura." "Yeah she's such a bitch... like everything he eats must be tasty but it ends up being a potion for them to fall for her..." Another one said. "I agree... she's a bitch and a slut. I heard she slept with Kenji's partner Rei." All of them laugh. "Shh... I think she'll hear you..." Someone said. "Like who gives a fuck if she's a hoe. She just needs to admit she's a hoe." All of them laugh. Sakura looks at the door and wonders if she should even join her _pals_. Sakura shakes her head and walks away._

[END]

Sakura looks back at Syaoran and continues.

_Anyway... once he said it I just couldn't help but cry. He comes closer to me to comfort me. He tells me words that stop me from crying too much. He tells me that I'm beautiful and he doesn't like it when I cry. He starts to hold on me..._

[FLASH]

_Syaoran and Sakura stare straight to each other. Sakura gives a sign to Syaoran that she trusts him. Syaoran gets closer to kiss Sakura. He gently kisses her lips. He looks uncomfortable. "This... is my... first time..." He said shyly. "Mine too." She said. Syaoran carries Sakura to their bed. Syaoran starts to gently lay butterfly kisses on Sakura's neck. Syaoran could scent a sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Syaoran looks at her shirt. Sakura smiles which gave the hint to Syaoran that it was okay. Syaoran takes off her shirt showing her medium sized breasts. Syaoran gently rubs her nipple on right as he played around with the other. Syaoran gave a playful nibble on it and did the same with the other. He kisses the middle of her chest till he reaches bottom on her stomach and pulls down her pants and underwear. He rubs the virginity slowly and get a little faster. Sakura gives a little moan of pleasure._

_Sakura smiles and flips Syaoran over so that she would be on the top. Sakura kisses Syaoran's lips and brings her tongue in to explore. Syaoran does the same. Before Sakura would release from their kiss leaves a small bite on his lower lips. He takes off his shirts and starts kissing that enjoying every minute of her turn. He then pull down his pants and boxers out. She looks at its size and was quiet impressed. She carefully played with it. She starts to lick the tip and them starts to do the whole thing. Syaoran slowly flips Sakura over and starts to kiss on the neck leaving a mark. "Do you want to...?" Syaoran asked. Sakura closed her eyes and nods. "This... might hurt. So um... tell me when to stop okay?" Sakura nods as she grits her teeth. _

_Syaoran slowly thrust inside her. Sakura gave a small moan. Syaoran got in even more. Everything was starting to squeeze in. Syaoran could feel that their bodies were finally working together. Syaoran picks up the speed but still slowly not wanting to hurt Sakura. He trusts it in even harder and then fast. Sakura gave a moan of better pleasure. Syaoran slowly stops as he gets tired. He drops to the side next to Sakura. He slowly places his head on her chest smelling the sweet scent of a cherry blossom. Sakura lies her head on Syaoran as she runs her fingers through his messy brown hair. "Sakura..." Syaoran said in a tired tone. "Yeah?" She said. "Do you think... we could actually marry... Like... Do you want to marry me?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "Yes..." She said as a small tear rolled down her eye. "I love you so much... And I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you..." Syaoran said as he fell asleep. "I love you too." Sakura noticed that he was really asleep. Sakura frowns as she lays a kiss on hi head. "I love you so much... that I can't hate you enough..."_

[END]

_I have no intention of still killing Syaoran. I'm not willing to kill or lose someone I love... I can't do this anymore... I can't do this..._

By morning Sakura woke up with Syaoran gone. Syaoran was outside fishing like he did every morning. Sakura put on her pants and went outside. "Hey about time you woke up." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled and sat down with him. "The fishes aren't really biting today..." Sakura said. "Could I ask you a question?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "Why do you wear those earrings? It's like you never take them off..." Syaoran said. "It's my mom and dad. When I was a kid my mom died. Then my dad died because he wasn't taking care of himself... I guess I only have my brother left." Sakura said. "My parents are dead too... I don't even know if my sisters are alive. See we had to live with my relatives... but they ended up selling us because they needed money so badly. I think my sisters were sent to this gang. I have a bad feeling they've been dead..." Syaoran said. A fish jumped up from the river. "Cool. It jumped." Sakura said with a giggle. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around as if she heard a familiar voice.

It was her brother. "T-Touya?" She said. Touya glared at Syaoran. Sakura went to him to give him a hug. Touya hugged her back. "Come in my home... I'll offer you some tea." Sakura said. "Oh and this is Syaoran... my husband." She said. "Nice to meet you." Syaoran said. Touya just glared at him. "Um... Come on Touya." Sakura said. As the two got inside the house Touya looked back to make sure that Syaoran wasn't looking. "Sakura... what's taking you so long to kill the bastard?" Touya asked. "I can't he's a good guy..." Sakura said. "No he's not!" Touya said. "He killed Kenji! Remember _Kenji_, the guy you were suppose to _marry_?!" Touya said. Sakura looked at the floor then back at Touya. "Touya I will stay here with Syaoran... I don't care about the Shogun... They could kill me if they like. But I'm not going to kill him. Now go back home... And visit mom and father's grave for me..." Sakura said. "What? Sakura..." Touya said. "Good-bye Touya." She said pushing him out. "Here is a bento box you could eat during your trip back. I hope you enjoy it..." Sakura said. Touya stares at the bento box then back at her. "Sakura there's still a way..." Touya said. "Yes, there is and you know what? I found it." Sakura said as he left.

The next morning Syaoran had woken up. He noticed that Sakura wasn't next to him. He first thought of a kidnap but there was a note on her bed side with a pink scarf. It said:

_My darling Syaoran,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that I'm leaving. Don't bother to try to look for me please... I love you so much. I wish that we could still get married but there is still unfinished business I have to deal with. I do not want you in any more harm. So please don't look for me..._

_Your love,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran crumpled the note and got the scarf, his gun and sword. _Why did she leave me? If she loved me why did she leave me?_, that question kept going on inside his head. Syaoran had the feeling that something was wrong about the note. _Was she forced to write it down? Ever since her brother came I've been getting a bad feeling, _he thought as he got out of the house. As he walked he saw Yuri going up. "Li!" She said. Syaoran stopped till she reached him. "I have something to tell you. We found out that Sakura is a traitor..." Yuri said. "But how could she be the traitor when it was after we found out someone was trying to kill me..." Syaoran said. "She must had been spying on us. We expected Tomoyo to be it but it wasn't even though they had been friends from before." Yuri said. Syaoran couldn't believe what Yuri was telling him. "This is all a bad dream..." Syaoran said. "Nope. If I were you I'd be careful around her..." Yuri said. Syaoran shook his head and ran off. "Keep running Li. You're just making me richer..." Yuri said with a smirk.

As Syaoran asked the villagers if they had seen Sakura they would all tell him that they saw her with another man. They said that he had seen some weapons on him and seemed very dangerous so no one bothered to ask Sakura where she was going. Luckily when Syaoran was walking he noticed some faint foot prints on the snow. He followed them as he thought of what Yuri said. Syaoran was in deep confusion. He didn't know who to trust anymore. He knew that she would always bring a dagger. He even saw her once holding it and just looking at herself with it. He stopped once he noticed a man with a sword. "Hello Li..." He said and attacked Syaoran. Syaoran was in too much thought that he could barely fight that well. The man left cuts on Syaoran. But eventually Syaoran defeated him. But then the man pulled something on the floor which caused a huge explosion.

Syaoran continued to walk so that he could see Sakura and ask her who was telling the truth. Another man appeared. This time the man had two guns. He could see he had a lot of ammo. The man shot on Syaoran's right shoulder. "You ready to die yet Li?" The man said. The scarf Syaoran brought was now wrapped on where he held his sword. Blood stains the velvet pink scarf. Syaoran reached for his gun and press the button which made the color red. Syaoran shot straight at his arm which in a few seconds exploded. Syaoran the shot his leg so he would fall. The man reached for something in the ground which caused another explosion. Syaoran went through bloody and weak. He could imagine Sakura right there with him and all the things they've done. He was feeling betrayal since he was walking through the snow where people kept attacking him when he wasn't really ready.

Somewhere on the top of the snowy mountain Syaoran was going up to Sakura stays in a small hut. A man is in front of her looking through the door. "Did you enjoy everything you and Syaoran did? Was it fun?" He said. Sakura remained quiet not wanting to answer his stupid questions. "I see you won't answer." He said. Sakura grabbed her dagger from her back but before she could attack him he already saw it and got behind her as he grabbed both of her hand together until she dropped the dagger. "You thought you could kill me?" He said. Tears came out of Sakura's eyes. "You thought you could didn't you..." He smiled even more. He gripped harder on her wrists and threw her to the back of the little hut. He grabbed her knife and placed it inside of his shirt and went outside to see Syaoran all bloody and weak.

The man does the first attack. Syaoran just couldn't attack his feelings were holding him back. He couldn't fight. He couldn't kill him. He was too weak and Syaoran knew it. All he could think of was Sakura and him. Nothing else came to his mind. Sakura watched from inside of the house. She could see that Syaoran was getting beaten up badly. Blood was all over the white snow. Syaoran couldn't even leave a little cut on the man. Sakura cried. She couldn't take it. When Syaoran had somehow made the man throw his gun to his side he grabbed a dagger that seemed familiar. It was Sakura's. It was the dagger she was suppose to use to kill him. He noticed that Sakura was inside the hut crying. He knew if he died Sakura would eventually get hurt even more. He just couldn't let her down. He finally had gotten the energy to attack the man but just then when her was going to slash his sword on him Sakura came in the way to take away the dagger. Blood came from the two. Sakura dropped as the man dropped.

Tears came from Syaoran eyes once he placed her head on top of his lap. "Syaoran... I'm so sorry. I should had never should had brought you to this mess..." Sakura said as she reached to touch his face. "Shh... It's going to be okay... hold your strength for me okay?" He said as a few more tears came out. "I can't..." She said with a sad smile. "I shouldn't be living anymore. I need peace..." She said. Syaoran carefully carried her up to bring her to the village. "Don't talk like that Sakura... It's not over. You can't leave me..." He said as he tried to hurry to the village. "Syaoran... you don't deserve me... you deserve better..." She said. "No say that Sakura..." He said. Sakura gave a small smile and closed her eyes. When Syaoran had reached the village he brought her to the closest house. The family was kind and took good care of her. For the past few days Syaoran stayed in the village.

One day in the village Syaoran had seen Yukito and went to him. "Yuki..." He said. Yuki smiled. "Hey... guess what we found out the real traitor." Yukito said. "So it wasn't Sakura?" He said. Yuki shook his head. "She was kinda a traitor. And you know that." Yuki said. "So who was the traitor?" Syaoran asked. "I found out that it was Yuri. I was always sometimes wondering where she got all these info from the Shogun. And you know we ended up beating them. The mayor gave us some cheap as medal for saving them from destruction. But I declined them because I said, 'Why give us medals when we can't do the same as them?' That made everyone disagree on the medals." Yukito said. "So where's Sakura?" Sakura looked at the house. "Oh... She got hurt... How she doing?" He asked. "She's okay... She almost didn't make it..." Syaoran said. "That's great man... Oh! Hi Sakura." He said. Syaoran turned around.

Sakura was right the standing. "Hello Yuki..." Sakura said. "Well it's nice to see that you're doing good. Oh and by the way Syaoran... I found a new assassin so I'm sure you're not getting your job back... He even had the pleasure of killing Yuri." He said. Syaoran smiled. "Hey... Just coz' you got yourself a new assassin it doesn't mean that I'm not going to visit you anymore..." He said. Yuki smiled and waved good-bye as he left. "So how you feeling?" Syaoran holding on Sakura's waist. "I'm okay..." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "So you still up about getting married?" He said. "I wouldn't want to die on that..." She said as the two kissed.

**_THE END_**

A/n: Hey I know that was a crappy story!!! But plez review and thank you for reading.


End file.
